1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a regulating system, and more particularly, to a regulating system having an overvoltage protection circuit and a current protection circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
Power circuits are widely used in various electronic products such as computers notebooks, and LCD monitors. Normally, power circuits include a regulating system for regulating output voltage of the power circuits. However, the configuration of a typical regulating system is normally complicated.
Therefore, a new regulating system is desired to overcome the above-described shortcoming.